A Game of Catch
by Lurvy-chan
Summary: Dean teaches Castiel to play catch. But it ends up effecting their relationship ! (Birthday present made for my beshty Niru! Rated T for mild language and some Destiel ! ;3)


**This fanfic was made for a certain friend of mine~! Happy birthday Niru! X3**

* * *

Dean finally finished cleaning his beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala, carefully scrubbing each dirty spot and spraying off the lemon scented soap. He kissed the windshield a couple times telling the car how much he loved it like a little baby. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and took off his gray tank top to wring it out. (Somewhere in the distance, a fangirl was screaming her head off and nose bleeding.)

He put his shirt back on (because it felt disturbing when he took it off for some reason) and started putting his cleaning supplies back in the yellow bucket. He took a minute to examine her.

"Beautiful." He said with a wide grin on his face as he walked back to the house. (Yes they have a house, let's just say it's in a big field and it's a really tiny one. Like it looks like a shed almost but the inside's bigger! Ah never mind I'm over explaining this... ^^;)

As he walked to the porch (YES IT HAS A PORCH!), he noticed someone standing in the field alone. He set his things down and started heading to the person, putting his plaid shirt on over his head. As he got closer to the figure he noticed the familiar tan trench coat.

"Hey Cas." He crossed his arms, "What you doin?"

Castiel was staring down a baseball on the ground. He pointed at it like a little child, "What's that?"

Dean looked at it and picked it up, "Ooh baseball!" He looked back at him, "You wanna play some catch?"

The ex-angel raised an eyebrow, "Catch...?"

"Uh yeah... Um here, all you have to do is throw it." He put the ball in his hand, "Throw it Cas!"

He stared at it for a moment, "Throw..." He gave it a weak under arm toss.

Dean let out a laugh, "Okay that was good enough... Now catch it." He threw it back softly, Cas barely caught it.

"Oh..." He pet the ball with his empty palm like it was a dog, "So now I throw it... Back..?"

"Yeah!"

Next thing they knew, the two men were playing a foolish game of catch the ball. Throwing it back and forth gently but soon going father and doing harder throws. The sun was now just on the horizon as the weeds blew in the fall breeze.

"Cas, Dean!" Sam called from the porch a little ways away, "What are you doing?"

"Just playin with my balls!" Dean answered without thinking.

"WHAT?!"

"We're playing with his-" Castiel's mouth was covered by Dean's palm.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT SAM! IT'S A BASEBALL!"

"Oh...?" Yeah for a second Sam thought his bro was doing something gay, "Uh okay..." He awkwardly went back inside.

Once he was in, Dean face palmed. Did he seriously just say that?

"Hey Dean..." Cas spoke up, he turned his focus back to him, "Thanks... Thanks for teaching me... 'catch'."

"Uh hey no problem Cas..." He found himself getting closer, "It was nothin really... I taught Sam the same thing when we were kids."

"Yeah but thanks for spending time with me too..." He tried a smile but it was kind of weird. Dean only laughed more.

Now they were nose to nose, their faces the perfect distance away... (Fangirls, don't spaz!) Dean put his hand on Cas' cheek and-

"PIZZA DELIVERY!" The Pizza Man stole the kiss and planted one right on Castiel.

"OH WHAT?!" Dean was pissed and shocked, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!"

The Pizza Man finally let go and ran to his Vespa, his middle finger in the air as he drove up.

"That son of a bitch..." Dean growled under his breath, "CURSE YOU DAMN PIZZA MAN!"

"Whoa..." Cas looked astonished, "What was that?"

Castiel had learned something from the Pizza Man.

* * *

*Bonus*

Dean tiredly walked out to his car and started screaming, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" He started hugging it, "WHAT KIND OF SON OF A BITCH COVERED MY CAR WITH PIE?!"

Castiel raised his hand slowly, "I tried to combine two things you like Dean... The Pizza Man told me-"

"FUCK THE PIZZA MAN!"

* * *

**Lol hope you guys enjoyed that! Especially you Niru! Happy birthday again! ;3 Oh yeah, sorry to disappoint you guys~! But the Pizza Man does what the Pizza Man does! XD **


End file.
